2005
Television & Movies * Sesame Street Season 36 premieres on PBS, April 4 * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz airs on ABC, May 20 * Breakfast with Bear premiers on Disney Channel, June 20 * MirrorMask limited theatrical release, September 30 International Television & Movies *''Sisimpur'' begins airing in Bangladesh, April *''Le Muppet Show, the pilot for ''Muppets TV airs on French network TF1, November *''Sandtrolden'' released in Denmark, December 25 * Muppet Babies repeats start syndicating on the UK Disney Channels Awards * Quill Book Award for "Health/Self Improvement" awarded to It's Not Easy Being Green, October 11 Appearances * Muppets' Pizza Hut commercial debut, February 6 * The Muppets appear on Extreme Makeover: Home Edition, March 6 * The Muppets appear on Extreme Makeover: Home Edition - How'd They Do That?, March 7 * Grover appears on Jimmy Kimmel Live, April 4 * Elmo appears on The Tony Danza Show, April 11 * The Muppets appear on America's Funniest Home Videos May 8 * Fozzie Bear appears on Jimmy Kimmel Live, May 13 * Statler and Waldorf appear on The Tony Danza Show, May 16 * Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy and Fozzie Bear appear on Good Morning America, May 19 * Miss Piggy and Kermit appear on Live with Regis and Kelly, May 19 * Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy appear on The Tony Danza Show, May 23 * Kermit the Frog in German BMW commercial, print, and online ads * Muppets' recording of "Mah Na Mah Na" used in a Diet Cherry Vanilla Dr Pepper commercial *Kermit, Miss Piggy and Pepe the King Prawn appear on Mike's Super Short Show, August * Muppets' Disney Channel Bumpers debut, September 12 *Cheryl Henson and Kevin Clash appear on The Today Show to promote It's Not Easy Being Green and Other Things to Consider, September 21 * Kermit in Target after-Thanksgiving Wake-up Call Commercials * "Mahna Mahna" remade for New Zealand CanTeen commercial * Kermit and Miss Piggy appears on The Tony Danza Show, November 3 * Elmo, Grover, Telly, and Rosita appear on Emeril Live, November 4 * Elmo appears on The Tony Danza Show, November 3 * Pepe the King Prawn appears on The Late Late Show November 17 * Statler and Waldorf on ESPN's Reel Classics Extra * Pepe sing Christmas Carols on The Late Late Show, December 19 * Kermit and Miss Piggy sing Christmas Carols on The Tony Danza Show, December 20 *Big Bird (Vogel) and Rosemarie Truglio appear on The Today Show to promote the "Adventures of Little Big Bird" (4107 & 4108), December 28 *Gonzo appears on the Paul Williams dualdisc/video release I'm Going Back There Someday International Appearances * Ernie, Bert, Elmo and Cookie Monster appeared on Open Huis in Sesamstraat, September 3 Live Appearances * Miss Piggy appears at the New York Fashion Week, February 4 * Kermit, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Fozzie and Pepe at the 4th Annual Tribeca Film Festival, April 27 * Miss Piggy at London Fashion Week, September 18 * Kermit and Miss Piggy, at the Academy of Television Arts and Sciences Hall of Fame Plaza, September 28 * Kevin Clash and Elmo at Quill Book Awards, October 11 Events * Lisa Henson & Neil Gaiman present premiere screenings of MirrorMask at the Sundance Film Festival, January 25 * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz window display at Macy's in New York City, March 20 * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz premiere at the 4th Annual Tribeca Film Festival, April 27 * Sesame Place celebrates its 25th anniversary, May 7 * Muppet Presentations at National Fantasy Fan Club, July 9 * The Jim Henson Company celebrates its 50th anniversary with several events ** "50 years of the Jim Henson Company" events at both The Museum of Television and Radio facilities in NY and LA, September 24 ** Brian and Heather Henson celebrate "50 years of the Jim Henson Company" at the Salt Lake City Library in UT, September 28-30 * Kermit the Frog celebrates his 50th anniversary ** Kermit visits Kermit, TX, October 14 ** Kermit visits NASA's Johnson Space Center (Huston, TX), October 15 ** Kermit visits the Rockettes (New York, NY), November 4 DVD Releases * Fraggle Rock: Dance Your Cares Away, January 4 * Mother Goose Stories: Humpty Dumpty, January 25 * Mother Goose Stories: Jack and Jill, January 25 * Sesame Street: Happy Healthy Monsters, February 1 * Fraggle Rock: Live by the Rule of the Rock, April 26 * Elmo's World: Food, Water & Exercise, May 10 * Sesame Street: Dance and Move (Box Set), May 10 * Sesame Street: Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies, May 10 * Sesame Street: Count It Higher: Great Music Videos from Sesame Street, May 10 * Animal Jam: Springin', May 24 * Animal Jam: Hug-A-Day, May 24 * Bear in the Big Blue House: Early to Bed, Early to Rise, June 7 * Bear in the Big Blue House: Sense-sational, June 7 * Bear in the Big Blue House: Storytelling with Bear, June 7 * Bear in the Big Blue House: Visiting the Doctor with Bear, June 7 * Sesame Street: Sing Along With Sesame (Box Set), June 14 * Sesame Street: Stories Games & Songs (Box Set), June 14 * Sesame Street: Big Bird's Story Time, June 14 * Sesame Street: Sleepytime Songs & Stories, June 14 * Sesame Street: All Star Alphabet, August 2 * Sesame Street: Friends to the Rescue, August 2 * The Muppet Show: Season One, August 9 * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, August 9 * Fraggle Rock: Doing Things That Doozers Do, September 6 * Fraggle Rock: Complete First Season, September 6 * Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas: Collector's Edition, October 4 * Sesame Street: Check-Up Time Elmo, October 4 * Sesame Street: Learning to Add and Subtract, October 4 * The Muppet Movie: Kermit's 50th Anniversary Edition, November 29 * The Great Muppet Caper: Kermit's 50th Anniversary Edition, November 29 * The Muppet Christmas Carol: Kermit's 50th Anniversary Edition, November 29 * Muppet Treasure Island: Kermit's 50th Anniversary Edition, November 29 * Animal Jam: Let's Jam Together, December 13 * Animal Jam: Shake a Leg, December 13 International DVD Releases * Four DVDs of Fragglerne, July 14 * Dance Your Cares Away, July 25 Books *''Big Steps for Little Monsters'' *''Elmo's Night Before Christmas'' *''What Belongs?, January *What Is Missing?, January *Get Moving With Grover, July 26 * ''It's Not Easy Being Green - And Other Things to Consider, September 14 Albums * Best of the Muppets, May 17 * Bear in the Big Blue House: Greatest Hits, June 28 * The Muppet Christmas Carol: Special Edition Soundtrack, November 22 Action Figures * Frog Scout Leader Kermit Action Figure * Penguins Action Figures * The Rainbow Connection Kermit Action Figure * Uncle Deadly Action Figure * Cabin Boy Gonzo and Rizzo Action Figures * Super Grover Action Figure Christmas Ornaments * Hallmark Keepsake Christmas Ornament, "A Season To Sing" Other Merchandise *Bow Biters * Fraggle Rock UNO released, July * Jim Henson and Muppets Commemorative postage stamps released, Hollywood, California, September 28 Behind the scenes *Eric Jacobson begins to regularly perform Sam the Eagle starting with The Muppets' Wizard of Oz *Bill Barretta begins to regularly perform Dr. Teeth starting with The Muppets' Wizard of Oz *The Jim Henson Company begins to develop a ''Fraggle Rock'' movie Stage Shows * Sesame Street Live presents Super Grover! Ready For Action! * Sesame Place debuts Countdown to Halloween for its Count's Halloween Spooktacular On the Web * From the Balcony test pilot posted, February 25 * From the Balcony episodes 1-14, starts June 24 * Muppets Mobile launches in the UK, September 23 * Sesame Street Mobile Store launches, November 17 * Muppet Wiki launches, December 5 Business * The Jim Henson Company celebrates its 50th anniversary * The London branch of the Jim Henson Creature Shop closed, June * The Jim Henson Honors started by the Jim Henson Company, December 21 Muppet Character Debuts *''Sesame Street'': Murray Monster *''Sesamstrasse: Moni, Lena *Sisimpur: Halum, Ikri Mikri, Shiku, Tuktuki Muppet Character Exits *''Sesamstrasse: Tiffy People *Jerry Juhl dies, September 26 * Jim Henson honored at The Academy of Television Arts & Sciences Hall of Fame with special wall statue, September 28 Parades * The Tournament of Roses Parade features a Sesame Street float, January 1 * Indy 500 Parade features Kermit the Frog and Elmo balloons * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade features the Super Grover Balloon, Kermit Balloon, and a Sesame Street Float * McDonald's Thanksgiving Parade features balloon versions of Bear with Tutter, Animal, Bert, Ernie, Big Bird, Miss Piggy and Kermit * 6abc Thanksgiving Day Parade features balloon versions of Kermit and Oscar * San Diego Holiday Parade features an Elmo balloon __NOWYSIWYG__ 2005